Reliability
by SerenePhenix
Summary: Companion-piece to "Awkward"(read it first). Part of the Recollection-Series: From worries, to quarrels - from laughters, to vows... Image by GraphiteDoll on DA.


It was evening already when they decided to call it a day. There wasn't really anything to discuss anymore. Tooth and Sandy would go back to their daily and nightly routines, North would indulge further into his preparations for this year's Christmas (which by his own words was going to be epic) and Bunnymund would go back from his warren, trying to bring it back to it's former warmth and glory.

Jack had agreed to help them all out occasionally, since a wandering spirit like him would either come across to one of them or have a bit more of three time once the northern hemisphere was in no more need of ice and snow when summer came. And even if the south also needed it's little winter chill it still wasn't as much work as further up north where he had more ground to cover.

North rose from his seat and stretched his back; his joints making a few popping noises that made everyone near cringe.

"I say, we all go to rest now. Day's been long."

Both Tooth and Sandy threw incredulous looks his way but did not comment his choice of words any further. After a few hundred years with the Spirit of Christmas they knew that he possibly couldn't understand that some of them just hadn't the luxury of having a leisure day. They smiled knowingly at each other as purple and yellow eyes met in understanding.

It was the Easter Bunny's voice that took them by surprise. The glee on that smirking muzzle was all too evident. "Hey, guys, watch this.", he hushed making his ear twitch in the direction of a comfy armchair close to the fireplace.

The Guardians hearts melted like some chocolate toffee in a child's mouth. Their newest recruit, Jack Frost slept soundly, curled up in that chair, empty mug clutched in one hand, the other resting on his stomach. Frost was spreading around his head and feet, decorating the red leather, the glow of the fire making it look like vines that were swaying in a slight breeze.

They approached him carefully, afraid to wake him and thus destroying this unusual and endearing moment. Once he was sure nothing would happen North gently took the mug from the boy's hand and gave a sign to a stray yeti that was wandering the halls, to get them a warm blanket.

"Poor sweettooth, he must be really exhausted.", cooed Tooth now watching the boy from above the backrest, her wings beating quickly but silently. Sandy who had seated himself next to where the fairy was flying nodded in agreement, pointing at the globe whose lights shined brightly.

"Guess it was only a matter of time, mate. Ever since that kid Jamie has been able to see him he's tried harder than ever to get believers.", Bunnymund commented getting the hint. They looked at each other, all knowing, all understanding now. And it worried them.

"The downside of being a Guardian.", North spoke out loud. The others glanced at the boy in the chair worriedly. Because of Pitch their fear of being forgotten was refreshened. They had been believed in for so long, so strongly that they had forgotten what it was like when only a handful of children truly could see you, as they had forgotten that eventually they could disappear should that believe not be strong enough anymore.

They had to admit, North, Tooth and Bunnymund especially, that it was a scary prospect. Once you are granted eternal life, the thought that you might die is quickly discarded.

Feeling the somber atmosphere, Sandy tried to get the other spirits' attention by conjuring up a sand replica of their little group, followed by yet another wave at the globe and finally back at Jack. They smiled a little, a more hopeful and somewhat thankful expression on their features.

"You right, Sandy. We help him get believers.", North replied smiling broadly.

Bunny frowned, seeming to think hard before looking back at them: "Sure thing, mate, but how do we do it? We still don't know how he got Jamie to believe in the first place." Another glance at the boy who made himself more comfortable. Bunny felt his heart break a little at what he would say next. "And if he doesn't get some more soon, he might be in trouble. All kids grow up eventually; even Jamie."

He did not want to crush their ambition but he thought that the issue should be addressed. He knew that children believed in him, because there had been a religious believe backing up his tradition. But Jack, well… was a three hundred years old winter spirit who mostly was given credit for giving people cold noses, if even.

Tooth's face fell a little but North just gave a dismissive wave of his big hand. "You worry too much. We will find a way. We always do."

Upon Bunny's skeptical look, he turned towards Sandy with an even bigger smile. "Sandy, could give children dreams and I could slip note on one of presents. It's not that difficult really."

Bunnymund couldn't help but shrug in a friendly gestured. This was just North, always optimistic, always up for a challenge. Sandy nodded some more, fully agreeing on what the Russian just said a bit of sand trickling down towards Jack.

For the shortest of moments an image of two people appeared before vanishing into particles again, the small amount of dreamsand not strong enough to maintain it. Intrigued they watched, hoping that the sand would come back but no such luck. Bunny's eyes glinted as he looked at Sandy who caught the other spirit's look.

"Hey, mate.", Bunny snickered, "You got some more of that sand?"

Surprise and then denial. Sandman having understood what the bunny was about to try crossed his arms in an X shape, shaking his head furiously. He knew what Bunny was about to suggest and he knew also that if Jack found out, heads would be rolling. The boy cherished nothing more than his privacy (well, apart from the kids really) and if they tried a stunt like this, with his dream sand, when he knew that Jack did not want things about himself revealed…

He remembered Jack saying something about him not wanting to get on Sandy's bad side. In all honesty, that feeling was mutual.

Bunymund's eyes twinkled and he crouched down like he wanted to leap up. With incredible agility did Sandy dodge Bunny by turning a cartwheel over the backrest while (Tooth quickly fying out of his way) Bunnymund missed and landed on the other side with a loud thud and in a scrambled heap.

Both Tooth and North winced looking at Bunnymund and then back at Jack afraid that the commotion had awoken him but he still slept, unaware of the quarrel that had broken out around him.

"Will you stop it!", Tooth hushed, nearly hissing , exasperated with her friends' antics, "You're gonna wake him up!"

Bunnymund just brushed off his blue fur giving her a mischievous grin.

"Oh, come on, ya' can't fool me, mate.", he crouched down again, less noticeably, but still evident enough for the Guardian of Dreams to notice and get ready, "Ya're just as curious as I am to find out if he likes ya'."

Startled and embarrassed, Tooth nearly forgot to beat her wings, dropping a few inches, her face gaining a rosy tint. Having her out of the way Bunny jumped a victorious grin on his muzzle as Sandy sprang into the direction he had expected. What he hadn't expected was a large hand grabbing at his foot in mid-air stopping him from reaching the Sandman and pulling him back. Another crash, louder than the first one, bounced off the walls while the clattering of a discarded mug added to it.

"Lemme' go!", Bunny grunted indignantly as he tried to get free from none other than Father Christmas who held a firm grip on one of his paws.

North would have replied, if there hadn't been a paw shoved in his face. It looked like the both of them were trying and failing miserably at a game of twister. Winter and Easter sprit fighting loudly, Tooth hovering above them and berating them equally as loudly they did not notice the warning flag over Sandy's head as the Sandman shot agitated looks towards the boy in the chair who had begun to shift restlessly.

His salvation came in form of a loud and barely understandable grunt. Bunnymund and North stopped struggling looking up from the floor, Bunny's paws pressed hard on Santa's face while the North's hands were pushing against the Pooka's chest with all his might. Tooth stopped in the middle of saying: "Why is it that the two of you…", her eyes bulging comically once she realized they had company.

The furry, grey yeti Phil stood next to Jack, a warm brown blanket in his large hands shaking his head disapprovingly while tucking in the winter prankster with Sandy's help. The little golden man had the ghost of a smug expression on his face. Not that any of the other Guardians noticed.

As though they had been bitten, North and Bunnymund and North scrambled up, looking anywhere but at the other occupants Tooth following their example as they came to realize how silly and childish this whole situation had become. One moment they were debating about how to help their newest family member and the next they were fighting like toddlers over the last cookie in the jar.

Adding to that that they started it out of selfish curiosity wasn't making it any better.

Although having stirred only moments before, Jack didn't so much as twitch as silence returned and he was gently laid back on the chair.

Still shaking his head Phil left the room wobbling back towards the workshop. He only regretted not having had a camera. There was so little that one could enjoy like making North flustered with potential black-mail. But he better keep that to himself. Jack really had rubbed off too much on him, he reckoned.

It took the Guardians a while to recover from their shock but eventually they found themselves where they had been to begin with- huddled around Jack Frost.

And suddenly the problems they had been talking about were back, the playful moments forgotten.

"Is he really going ta' be alright?", Bunnymund finally asked covering up his insecurity and show of affection for Jack by crossing his arms in a defying manner. Not that anyone bought it.

Sandy only smiled at him and patted his arm. A clock appeared above his head the hands turning madly and endlessly until he made it vanish.

"_Only time will tell."_

Still he waved both his arms at them and at the moon also, whose gentle rays fell on the boys face as though caressing them like a parent would with their child. They couldn't help but be convinced that everything would work out eventually.

They would make sure the boy was not alone and forgotten. Not now and ever again.

For Jackson Overland Frost was sadly one of those children they did not manage to save.

And they wanted to make up for that, since now they were granted this second chance.


End file.
